


the chill in your touch

by renlybaratheon



Series: prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlybaratheon/pseuds/renlybaratheon
Summary: It was getting late and colder still, and Adam simply wanted to curl up next to him and sleep. Maybe a little more than that if Ronan felt up for it. He could hear him humming something as he worked on his shirt, the bathroom door half closed."This is my life now," he muttered, not upset at all by that fact. In actuality, he thrived on this information, let the reality of how happy he was wash over him, something that couldn't be taken away from him even if the universe tried. He deserved this, watching the boy he had come to know and care for deeply try to poorly clean a shirt in his dorm room sink.(prompt: things you said that i wasn't meant to hear)basically adam and ronan being precious and loving in his dorm room





	

It was cold, a deeper cold than Adam felt in Virginia, frost forming on the windows of his dorm room, smudging his view of the city street outside. He ran a finger across the length of the glass, chilled from the sensation on his skin. They said it was going to snow soon, and he was excited for that, to see the city covered in the white. Opal hadn't gotten to see snow last winter, it barely falling in Virginia and never like it fell here. He hoped during Ronan's next visit he could bring her with him, to show her.

For now he was content with just Ronan, who was currently taking his sweet time in the bathroom after spilling ink all over his shirt when one of Adam's pens he was messing with exploded in his hand. It didn't take this long to wash a shirt, especially when the shirt and ink were both black. It was getting late and colder still, and Adam simply wanted to curl up next to him and sleep. Maybe a little more than that if Ronan felt up for it. He could hear him humming something as he worked on his shirt, the bathroom door half closed.

"This is my life now," he muttered, not upset at all by that fact. In actuality, he thrived on this information, let the reality of how happy he was wash over him, something that couldn't be taken away from him even if the universe tried. He deserved this, watching the boy he had come to know and care for deeply try to poorly clean a shirt in his dorm room sink.

"Did you say something?" Ronan called out from the bathroom.

Adam chewed on his lip filled with anxiety, not yet ready to say what he did out loud to Ronan, as he shouted out across his dorm room, "I might not pay for the utilities, Lynch, but you're still wasting a lot of water in there. What are you even doing?"

"Fuck, Parrish," said Ronan, and he nudged open the door to look directly at him. They had been together a year now and still Adam got a tingling in his chest when Ronan looked at him like that, like he wanted to devour him. Quick the look went away, replaced with feigned annoyance. "It's been five minutes. Miss me already?"

"I haven't seen you in person in a couple months and you decide to spend the little time we have washing a shirt," Adam said with an unamused expression. Even when he said it his stomach turned over. "Yeah," he said a little more seriously. "I miss you. Get your ass over here before I freeze to death."

Ronan rolled his eyes as if he was being put out, but already he was leaving the bathroom and his shirt behind, engrossed in crossing the small room back to Adam's bed. Adam was wearing sweats and his university sweatshirt, and he was  _still_  cold. How Ronan could wear gym shorts and go shirtless in this weather was beyond him, but he didn't mind the view. When Ronan closed the distance between them with his hands pulling off Adam's sweatshirt and lips warming him immediately, he didn't even notice the ice in the air. Enveloped by heat and desire, he returned the favor by pulling at Ronan's shorts to reveal his briefs underneath.

Quick they climbed into the bed together to continue, resuming under the sheets for added warmth. Ronan joked earlier this trip of dreaming him a heater for his room, but Adam thought it more practical to buy one first chance he got, if only to better explain it to his roommate than a toy bird that breathed fire or whatever it was Ronan would've dreamt for him.

"I'm glad your roommate is out of town this week," Ronan said against his bare stomach, breathing harsh against his naval. "Fucking can't stand an audience."

Adam tried not to show his amusement but it was useless at this point. Even Ronan's worst jokes, which there were many of, had him smiling. He lay his head back on his pillow as he let the feeling of Ronan's mouth overwhelm him.

"If he were here we wouldn't be doing this, you realize that right?" he said, struggling to contain the sounds he so desperately wanted to make. While Marcus was out of town, the dorm room walls were not thick, evidenced by the countless times he could hear the neighbors next door through them. He didn't want anyone else witness to this in any form. This was just for them.

Ronan snickered against his hip and Adam ached for the feeling of his shaky breath on his skin. He gripped Ronan's shoulder tight as a result, the other boy not seeming to mind.

"As if you can keep your hands off me, Parrish," he teased.

"Mm." Adam licked his lips same time Ronan bit at his thigh. He strained to keep an even voice as he said, "Who was the one impatiently counting down the days until this visit?"

Even though he couldn't see him he knew Ronan was blushing, evidenced by the way he paused and hesitated to continue. "Shut up," he said. "I was teaching Opal how to use a calendar."

"Sure. Sure.  _Ah_." Adam jerked when Ronan started running his hands down his thighs. "Your hands are cold."

"Let me warm them up a little." His voice was liquid as he dipped his head further down, hands trailing goosebumps the further inward they went.

"If you think I'm going to let you rub your cold hands on me--" Adam shivered, the words dying in his throat when Ronan's mouth took him in, his hands running circles in his skin. He tilted into the touch, fingers kneading into Ronan's back, doing his very best not to be loud.

After a few seconds of this, Ronan pulled up and grinned devilishly. "What were you saying, Parrish?"

"Shut up," Adam said with a hiss.

"What's the magic word?" Ronan blinked up at him when they made brief eye contact.

Adam wanted to chide him for being such a shit, but he was throbbing and starting to feel cold again.

" _Please_ ," he said, rolling his eyes.

Ronan laughed lowly and then proceeded to get to work.

When they were finished, Adam had Ronan pressed into his backside, holding him tight against him, and they lay like that for what felt like hours in the quiet cold dark night. This was different than all their nights at the Barns last winter, the quiet and dark different between the two places, but Ronan's strength and the weight of him were very much the same. A constant in his life when everything else was changing around them. Changing for the better, but still changing.

He focused on the slow breathing on his neck, the sporadic twitches in Ronan's grip, pulling him just a little tighter as he shifted around on the bed. Adam wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep yet and he didn't want to turn to disturb him to check. So he lay there, half awake, calculating in his head the next time he was going to see Ronan again in person. Thankfully technology made the distance easier, Ronan having become a connoisseur of facetime, Adam teaching both him and Opal it over the summer. But even then it wasn't the same. To smell him, to touch him, to taste him. This felt like a reward for passing all his exams, to be able to lie like this again as if no time had passed since summer ended.

Then there was a gentle stirring at his back, Ronan's legs constricting his and one of his arms pulling away to gently run a finger down the length of Adam's bare arm. He almost turned around to steal more kisses from him but then he heard him mumbling in the dark.

"I love you, Adam Parrish," was said so softly and quietly into the curve of his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He knew he wasn't supposed to hear it but he had and he bit back the smile wanting to spread across his face. Suddenly he couldn't feel the cold anymore, feeling love love love spread around him and warmth pull him in. Ronan then tugged him in tighter against his chest, arm draping over him once more to hold his hand, and Adam knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, too. Excited for it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on my [tumblr](http://cabeswatergreywaren.tumblr.com/post/150610458624/alright-three-lovely-people-adamparrush)
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment here or on tumblr :)


End file.
